Sky and Bloom's Adventure
by Makeumups32
Summary: Winx Club fan fiction
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

Chapter 1: The Beggining

"I still don't think it's a big deal." Stella said as she went through the Alfea Lunch line. "So he asked you to dinner, I don't see what the problem is."

"It's with his parents!" Bloom exclaimed. Picking up a blueberry muffin.

"Do you not like them?" Flora asked, while paying for her lunch.

"I still need a buck twenty-five!" The lunch lady screamed.

"Oh, sorry!" Flora said, giving the lunch lady two dollars. "Keep the change, so do you not like them or something?"

"No, it's not them I'm worried about. It's me." Bloom said, paying for her lunch.

"You, you, you!" Stella screamed, as she paid.

"Stella!" Musa yelled, "It's not always about you!"

"No, no Stella's right. I shouldn't be thinking about me." Bloom said, sitting down at a table. The rest of the Winx Club follows.

"See I'm right, for a change." Stella said biting into her apple.

After breakfast, the girls went to the lake to meet the boys. When they got there, Sky and Riven had their Phantoblades (AN: I checked that's what they are called.)out and were dueling each other. Bloom ran to Sky and Musa ran to Riven, they both trying to break it up.

"Take..it ..back!" Sky grunted, as he continued to duel Riven.

"Ha! In you're dreams!" Riven yelled.

"Uhh... what can we do?" Bloom asked Musa.

"I have no idea, wait how about..." Musa said, Musa then whispers into Bloom's ear.

"If you think it will work. Sky, are you sure about this?"

"Just say it!" Musa said rolling her eyes.

"Sky, I'm pregnant."

"What?" Riven and Sky said at the same time. Dropping their Phantoblades.

"Did you just say you're pregnant?" Sky asked loudly.

"Yep." Bloom said.

"Eww! Dude you had . . .! Eww!" Riven said.

"No, we didn't . . ." Sky said finally caching on. "Riven she's not pregnant."

"What?"

"She said that to make us stop fighting."

"Oh . . ."

"I'm so glad Riven isn't my boyfriend!" Stella said.

"Yeah, me too. Cause then I wouldn't have a girlfriend!" Brandon said, putting his arm around Stella.

"According to my calculations, we have about forty-five minutes until we have to be back to Alfea." Techna said.

"Now, forty-four." Timmy said smiling.

They all go swimming for a half an hour, then they get out of the lake. "Here you go." said Sky putting a towel over Bloom.

"Aww, thanks." Bloom says walking back to Alfea.

"Wait, Bloom." Sky said stopping Bloom.

"Yeah what is it?" Bloom replied.

"I just wanted to know if you were still coming to dinner with me and my parents."

"Uhh. . . yeah." Bloom said, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"Bloom, come on we have ten minutes!" Techna yelled.

"Coming! Bye." Bloom said to Sky.

"I love you!" Sky said as Bloom ran off.

"I love you, too!" Bloom said disapearing into the forest.

"Nice job man!" Brandon said patting Sky on the back, "Finally got the courage to say that to her."


	2. Chapter 2: The Issue

Chapter 2: The Issue

It was about five thirty in the morning when, Bloom's alarm went off. Bloom sat strait up in her bed. 'Tonight I'm having dinner. With Sky's parents.' Bloom thought, flopping back down on her bed.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Stella yelled coming into Bloom and Flora's room. "You have a big day ahead, soo… GET UP!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Flora said falling out of her bed. "Ow." Flora starts rubbing her head.

"Not you! I'm talking about Bloom!" Stella said.

"I'm up. I have no idea what I'm going to wear." Bloom said.

"That's why I'm here! Trust me if I was not needed I would not be up!" Stella said, going over to Bloom's closet. "I think we need to go shopping."

While the girls were shopping the boys had some plans of their own. Sky and Brandon snuck into the girl's room and put flowers on each of the girl's bed. Each one from her boyfriend. While Timmy and Helia were buying presents for the girls. All the boys made a list for Timmy and Helia so they knew what to buy for the girls.

"Well I think its set." Sky said placing the last present on Bloom's bed.

"Sky, I have to agree with you." Brandon said.

"They just better like it.." Riven muttered.

"Oh… shut up Riven!" Sky yelled. Then they hear voices outside in the hall. "Quick the balcony!" All the boys run out to the balcony, and hide out there, unseen to the Winx Club girls but still watching. All the girls come in with other guys carrying bags.

"Are you sure we didn't buy too much?" Bloom asked setting down bags.

"Too much is the whole planet. A couple of bags are nothing!" Stella said. "Well go put on the dress!"

"I look terrible in it! Sky's parents are going to laugh!" (AN: the dress .com/cgi/set?id=33967738 )

"Why are you so worked up over this?" Flora asked.

"I love Sky and I just don't want to disappoint him, or his parents." Bloom said sadly, while flopping on the couch.

"Bloom there's nothing to be disappointed about!" Flora said, "We all know you and him are like two peas in a pod!" Flora said.

"Not the plant, thing again." Stella said, paying the men.

"Stella!" Musa yelled, "You can be so mean!"

"And like your boyfriend isn't!" Stella screamed.

"Leave Riven out of this!" Musa screamed.

"Well at least I'm the only one, My Brandon dated! While your Riven made out with Darcy!"

Musa then started to tear up, "You . . . You brat!" Musa yelled, then ran out crying.

"Stella that was much uncalled for." Layla said.

"Whatever I'm going to bed!" Stella then storms into her bedroom, where she finds Roses and Chocolates from Brandon. But, Stella is to mad to notice them and pushes them to the side, and goes to sleep.

All the other girls went to sleep except Bloom, the girls find their gifts. Techna got a bouquet of wild Daisies with a note the said: 'Dear Techna, you are the answer to my math problem. This bouquet means Dost thou love me? Please answer that question with you love. Love, Timmy. Techna also got a high tech calculator.

Layla got some Hepatica and a new sweater. Flora got Myrtle and a photo album. Bloom walk on to the balcony, and looked up into the night sky. Sky looks into Bloom's face, from his hiding place and sees despair.

"Daphne, what should I do? I'd hate to make myself look like a fool, in front of Sky and his parents." Bloom asked. No answer. "I guess that's a sign… maybe I shouldn't go. . . I have to call Sky." That's when Sky panicked, all he could do is wait for his phone to ring. Bloom dials Sky's number and waits. The line is busy. "Busy? I'll try again." Bloom calls Sky again, and Sky phone starts to ring. "That's weird." Bloom then leans over the side of the balcony to see all the boys hanging from the ledge.

"Hiya Bloom." Timmy says.

"Hi Timmy, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, and Nabu."

"Hi Bloom." The rest of the boys say. Bloom helps them up one by one.

"So you don't want to go with me?" Sky asked Bloom.

"No, I do. It's just I'm scared." Bloom said, then hugging Sky tight.

"There's nothing to be scared of. You've faced more evil forces then a couple of adults." Sky joked. Petting her hair.

"But they wanted you to get married to Diaspro. And I'm no Diaspro."

"No you're not…" Sky said, then paused " You're better. Much better." Pulling Bloom away from his chest so that she was looking straight into his eyes. When Sky said that Bloom felt that she really belonged, and she smiled. "Bloom, I love you. Not Diaspro."

"I love you, Sky." Said someone behind them. They both turn around, to see Diaspro.

"What are you doing here?" Sky asked.

"And how did you get in?" Bloom asked.

"Don't even talk to me, Bloom." Diaspro said to Bloom.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Sky screamed. "Now get out of here."

"I can't leave without you."

"Why not?"

"You're parents told me to come get you."

"Well I'm not coming with you!" Sky yelled, "I'll go on my own."

"Fine. You have a party on Eraklion. You have to be there in an hour. And alone." She said looking at Bloom. Then left.

"Bloom, I love you no one else. But I have to go." Sky says then kisses Bloom's cheek, "Good bye my sweet Bloom." Then he leaves. Bloom walks back inside.

When Bloom got to her room she found some Tulips and a small box with a note on it. Which said: Dear Sweet Bloom, I love you and your eyes. Open this box when you come to dinner with me and my parents. I love you. So Bloom put the box on her dresser and put the flowers in a vase and put that on he dresser. Afterwards she went to sleep, energized to go to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3: Full of Surprises

Chapter 3: Full of Surprises

In the morning Bloom and the other Winx Club members went to breakfast. Stella finally seeing the Flowers and Chocolates Brandon got her. "Don't you just love them!" Stella said as she sticks her whole face into the roses.

"Did you know roses mean Love in Latin." Techna said.

"Well duh! He loves me!"

"I'll be right back." Bloom said, as she went to the bathroom.

"Hiya Bloom." Someone said in the bathroom. Suddenly the room went black.

"W-Who's there?" Bloom replied.

Meanwhile, out in the cafeteria the specialists greeted their girlfriends except Sky.

"Hey, Stella where's Bloom?" Sky asked.

"I don't know she just left, she might be in the bathroom." Stella replied.

Back in the bathroom, Bloom was getting more and more scared by the minute.

"Bloom, why do you love Sky?" The mystery person asked.

"Why shouldn't I? He's charming, cute, and funny. Also, loyal."

"Please, loyal? He's cheating on you! Opps!"

"What? You're lying!"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Who are you!"

"It's Sky and Diaspro, I caught the kissing at the party! When they saw me staring at them, Sky begged me not to tell you. But it sort of came out."

Then, Bloom ran out of the bathroom crying. When the lights go on, sitting on the sink is Diaspro in a cape.

"Perfect." Diaspro said with a smirk.

In the hall Bloom bumps into Sky. "There you are! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sky asks.

"Just leave me alone." Bloom said trying to get past Sky.

"Tell me." Sky said blocking the way for Bloom to leave.

"Tell you what? You already know." Bloom finally passes Sky. Then turns around. "And, it's over. I'm sorry." Bloom said turning back around and leaving to her room.

"Bloom! What is this about?" Sky said running after her. "Was it something I did?"

"Sky, I trusted you! Go have fun with your new girlfriend."

"My only girlfriend is you, Bloom!"

"Ex-Girlfriend. Go find Diaspro, so you can kiss some more." Bloom was tearing up again.

"Kiss Diaspro? No Bloom look at me." Sky said putting Bloom's face in his hands, "Please don't cry." Wiping some tears from Bloom's face. "I never kissed anyone but you."

"But someone said you kissed her at that party."

"I never saw her there." Sky said, "Listen Bloom, I love you and no one can say differently." Sky then kisses Bloom. "Girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Bloom said, Sky then smiles and they go back to Bloom's Dorm.

"So you are coming right? You know to dinner." Sky asked when they finally got to her dorm.

"Yes, why are you freaking about this?"

"It's just that, this is a very important evening." Sky said while putting Bloom face in one of his hands. "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner

Chapter 4: Dinner

All Bloom could think about was the box. What was inside it? Why did Sky not want her to open it? The morning of the Dinner with Sky's parents was insane. Stella had Bloom try on her dress over and over and over again. Stella did Bloom's hair, which took about an hour. Once it was time to meet Sky at the Alfea entrance, Bloom picked up her mystery present and left.

"Bloom, you look beautiful." Sky said as soon as Bloom was there.

"Sky you look so handsome." Bloom said in reply.

"Shall we?" Sky asked opening the ships door, and holding out his hand.

"We shall." Bloom said as she took his hand. Sky led Bloom into the ship.

At the restaurant, Sky's parents were waiting for Sky and Bloom to get there.

"Where is he?" Sky's mother asked.

"He's never late, it's probably that girl he's bringing!" Erendor said.

"Calm down Erendor, he'll be here." She said as Sky and Bloom walked in. "See here he is."

"Sorry I'm we're late, Timmy told me I had to fill the tank before we left." Sky said sitting down next to his dad, while Bloom sat next to Sky.

"So this is Bloom?" Samera asked.

"Yes, she is the sweetest and kindest girl I know. Don't forget beautiful." Sky said looking into Bloom's eyes, Bloom smiles instantly.

"Anyway should we order?" Erendor asks. "Waiter!"

"Hi, I'm Ash and I'll be your waiter. What can I get you, to start off with?"

"I'll have a Blue Dinosaur." Erendor said.

"And how about, a Turkey Trot." Samera said

"And I'll get a Black Cow." Sky said.

"Can I get a Fabulous Fake." Bloom asked. Ash looked at Bloom like she was the only one in the whole restaurant. Bloom wasn't the only one that noticed, Sky was getting annoyed.

"Ash! Hurry up with those orders!" The main chef yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh, would you like any appetizers?" Ash asked.

"No." Sky snapped.

"Oh, okay." Ash said then left their table.

"Sky! How could you?" Bloom yelled.

"What?" Sky yelled back.

"He was just trying to be nice."

"A little too nice, if you ask me." Sky said as Bloom rolled her in the Kitchen, Ash and his friend Bryce who both are waiters are talking about Bloom. "Dude her hair is like as red and gorgeous as Ariel the little mermaid." Ash said.

"Dude don't get attached, that guy with the long blonde hair, is her boyfriend. King Sky of Eraklyon." Bryce said.

"Boyfriend. . . Shoot!"

"Get to those orders!" the head chef said.

Ash and Bryce serve the rest of their meals, at the end Ash serves their desserts.

"Bloom, you brought the present I gave you right?" Sky asked.

"Yes, and I didn't open it." Bloom replied.

"Good. Open it." Sky said.

"Alright." Bloom said, then she reached into her purse and took out the mystery gift. She slowly unwrapped it. There was a little box, Sky then took the little box and opened it.

"Bloom, will you marry me?" Sky asked showing Bloom the ring. Bloom then hugged him. "I take that as a yes?"

"Yes! A big fat yes!" Bloom said. Sky then put the ring on her finger and they both kissed.

"How beautiful!" Sky's mother said. Sky's father was silent, the rest of the night.

When they were done, Sky and Bloom said goodbye and left for Alfea. When the arrived back, Sky led Bloom to her dorm. "So, my princess Bloom did you have a good time?" Sky asked.

"I would've said great, but that wouldn't give it justice!" Bloom said laughing.

"Well goodnight, my dear princess." Sky said kissing Bloom goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5: The Kiddnapping

Chapter 5: The Kidnapping

After their classes, Bloom went up to her room to get ready for her date with Sky. Once she had her dress on she went to look at it in the mirror. All of a sudden, a bag was shoved over her head and it went over her feet as well.

"What? Who are you?" Bloom mumbled, through the bag.

"No one, you need to know." A person said in a raspy voice.

A hour later Sky came to pick up Bloom, he went up to the Winx Club's dorm.

"Bloom?" Sky said," Are you here?" No one answered. Then all the Winx Club members came in laughing, they stopped laughing when they saw Sky.

"Sky? What are you doing here?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, I thought you and Bloom had a date." Layla asked.

"We do, I thought Bloom was here." Sky said.

"Hey, guys there's a note." Techna said, handing the note to Sky.

"What does it say?" Musa asked.

"Dear Sky, Missing you dear princess Bloom? Well she's mine now. Unless you marry Diaspro poor Bloom will get it." Sky said, reading the note.

"Who signed it?" Stella said. Walking up behind Sky to get a better look at the note.

"The Trix." Sky replied, "But why Diaspro? They hate everyone."

"How did they even get out of jail?" Musa asked.

"Who knows." Flora said. "We need to focus on how to get Bloom back."

"We that's simple!" Stella said, "Sky has to get married to Diaspro!"

"Stella!" Musa said, "That would break Bloom's heart!"

"Plus, I don't even like Diaspro!" Sky said.

"We could find out where the Trix are then, break in and "steal" Bloom." Techna suggested. Looks were exchanged through out the room. "First step, find out where the Trix are hiding Bloom."

**Sorry it's short! I couldn't think of anything else, on the 8th through 11th i'm going to be camping, with my school so there won't be an upload till the 12th!**


End file.
